


O HAI DR WATSON

by TheOtherWillow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWillow/pseuds/TheOtherWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you develop an obsession with BBC's Sherlock:</p><p>You find yourself doodling the characters subconsciously. A passable representation of Dr. John Watson done without reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O HAI DR WATSON




End file.
